1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and, more specifically, to a chip package having fine-pitched metal bumps connected to an external circuit through a flexible circuit film.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, the development of advanced technology is on the cutting edge. As a result, high-technology electronics manufacturing industries launch more feature-packed and humanized electronic products. These new products that hit the showroom are lighter, thinner, and smaller in design. In the manufacturing of these electronic products, the key component has to be the integrated circuit (IC) chip inside any electronic product.